


sun flare

by devilmandykebaby



Series: yurimare [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Butch/Femme, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Marriage Proposal, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, uhaul uhaul uhaul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmandykebaby/pseuds/devilmandykebaby
Summary: AU, Lesbian Galo and Lio. Galo decides to propose to Lio.





	sun flare

Galo hated keeping secrets. It seemed a waste of time; if something was important enough to conceal, that just made her want to scream it to the world even more. It was a miracle that she hadn’t popped the question to Lio the very day she moved in, but even Galo knew that could scare a girl off. The engagement ring had been burning a hole in her pocket for a few months now, and upon waking up that morning, seeing Lio love-bitten and peaceful at her side, she knew today was the day. Lio Fotia needed to be Lio  _ Thymos _ as soon as possible.

Galo lacked a grand plan, but trusted her instinct to the core. Thankfully, it was an off-day for the Burning Rescue, lest an emergency occur. Galo figured she and Lio could go out in the city like they often did, and Galo would propose when she felt it was right. Her main concern was that if she led Lio to a grand attraction in Promepolis, she would surely catch on, and the surprise be ruined completely. 

Lio enjoyed sleeping in when their schedule allowed, so Galo decided to take advantage of this time to cook up breakfast for the two of them. Galo was extremely worried over Lio’s health; decades on the run did a number on a person, even if they were a Burnish during that time. Lio brushed off the constant nagging to eat more, but Galo could tell she enjoyed being taken care of, for once. And that’s why Galo wanted to be the one to care for her for the rest of her life. Galo slipped on an apron over her sports bra, digging through their meagerly stocked fridge. Thankfully, there was eggs, and in the depths of the pantry she discovered pancake mix. Most likely ancient, but Galo could bring anything back to life. The electric stove heated up whilst Galo located all the ingredients, definitely winging it, but something as minor as not having enough milk wasn’t anything that could break Galo Thymos’ spirit.

She sang to herself as she fried up eggs on a sizzling pan and flopped pancakes on the other, unable to contain her excitement. If everything came up Galo, then she would return to their apartment this evening engaged to the most beautiful femme in the world. The pressure was settling in somewhat, and she flipped the pancakes quicker, as if that had anything to do with the proposal. 

Lio sauntered into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and looking delectable. She wore an oversized shirt of Galo’s and thigh-high socks to keep her warm, and it took everything in Galo not to bend her over the kitchen counter that instant.

“Good morning, baby,” Galo grinned. 

Lio yawned, tongue sticking out like a kitten. “Smells good.”

One point for Galo. “Great! Now, go back to bed and I’ll bring it to you when I’m finished.”

Lio pouted. “Are you mad at me or something?”

“No, no! I could never be mad at you, Lio,” Galo abandoned the eggs on the stove, gripping Lio’s shoulders. She was so delicate. 

“Okay,” Lio breathed. “Just seemed like you wanted me gone the second you saw me.”

Galo tipped up her chin to kiss her, lips as soft and sweet as always. “No, I’m just obsessed with you and never want you to lift a finger again. So, let me make you breakfast in bed?”

Lio laughed softly. “Yeah, that sounds nice. Thank you, Galo.”

She yelped as Galo tossed her over her shoulder and dashed to the mattress, dropping her onto a mountain of pillows and blankets.

“Galo!”

Galo pounced on top of her tiny femme, catching herself with muscular arms to hover over her. Galo was mesmerized by her, overwhelmed with pure affection. 

“Earth to Galo,” Lio poked her cheek. 

“Can I eat you out?”

“Huh?” Lio blushed. Typical Galo.

“I don’t know, I just feel like I either need to do that, or go run a mile,” Galo murmured, hazy with lust. “My firefighter soul is about to combust with how much I love you, Lio!”

“Well, I really don’t want you to die,” Lio laced her arms around Galo’s neck, pulling her down. 

Galo slipped from Lio’s grasp and wasted no time hiking Lio’s thighs above her broad shoulders, licking her lips. Lio was completely bare under the sweater, her lovely folds greeting Galo with their wetness. 

“Hell yeah,” Galo couldn’t hold back. “ _ Yeah _ , Lio.”

Lio locked her ankles together, signaling to Galo that she was ready. Lio’s inner thighs were cold, compared to the rest of her legs, cozied up in the thigh-highs. Even in casual wear, Lio managed to come across as so regal, someone who deserved to be worshipped. 

“Galo,” Lio whined. “What are you waiting for?”

Galo realized her brain seemed to shut off when it came to Lio. She supposed that’s what people meant when they said love made you crazy. She began by planting several wet, messy kisses inside Lio’s thighs, the smell of her cunt enticing her deeper. Lio was clean-shaven, and Galo was in for a treat. Of course, she loved Lio either way, didn’t mind a bit of flossing, but like this, she had such perfect access, nothing in her way. 

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Galo circled her outer folds with her tongue. 

“You always do,” Lio panted in anticipation. “Everything you do, Galo.”

Galo cozied up between those lanky thighs she loved and went to town. She traced her tongue across Lio’s slit, so seemingly small but Galo knew how much it could take. She felt Lio’s sharp nails take hold of her, and Galo was really fired up now, forcing her tongue past Lio’s folds inside, the juices filling her mouth. She was so responsive, an absolute dream to any butch but she was Galo’s alone to worship.

Galo licked deep inside of Lio, the warmth overwhelming and lighting a fire inside of Galo. She returned to Lio’s outer folds, licking them until they were sufficiently wet, before turning focus to her swollen, pink clit. 

Galo found her face being forced against Lio’s cunt by Lio’s own hand, adoring how bratty she could be. She took the cue, pressing her tongue against Lio’s clit hard.

“Oh, fuck, Galo,” Lio whimpered, beginning a slow grind of her hips. “Fuck, fuck, daddy—“

Galo slipped a finger inside of Lio’s cunt, curling it to bump her g-spot easily. Lio’s clit was so tiny, just like the rest of her, and Galo’s tongue pushing against it was heavenly. Lio shamelessly grinded against Galo’s finger, her tongue, transferring wetness all over her butch’s face the way they both loved. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Galo murmured, not ceasing the push and pull of her finger, adding another. “Cum for me, baby, I know you can.”

Lio was so small, but strong, squeezing Galo’s head between her thighs as she came with a whimper, Galo licking it all up eagerly. She tasted so fucking  _ good _ , and Galo was the one who did this to her, made her cunt a leaking mess.

“Oh my god,” Lio looked down and was met with her butch, soaked in cum. “Galo. How do you—“

“You light my fire,” Galo said, grinning. “I can never get enough of you.”

Lio felt sticky, definitely needing a shower. Galo would happily go out with a cum-soaked face, but Lio enjoyed a warm shower any day.

“Galo, do you smell that?”

“What? Your cu—“

“No, burning,” Lio pushed herself up, ignoring the soaking spot beneat her. 

“Oh no,” Galo gritted her teeth. “Breakfast.”

—

Well, things could have turned out worse. Lio was happily munching upon charred pancakes, the ashy crumbs making nothing short of a mess upon the tile. 

“You really shouldn’t be eating that,” Galo watched her in awe.

“It kind of makes me feel like I used to,” Lio said, mouth full. “Old habits die hard.”

Galo supposed that made sense. She wanted Lio to have a healthy, filling breakfast, but as long as Lio was happy, it was fine as is. Just this once.

Lio’s hair was stringy with wetness from her shower. She left Galo to deal with the kitchen fire, warming herself up in the shower’s steam without a care in the world. Having a butch girlfriend was the best thing ever, basically.

“So I was thinking,” Galo started, stomach turning with anxiety. “Wanna go out today?”

Lio arched her brow. “You mean, like we do every weekend?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Galo wanted to facepalm so badly. She was trying to keep it casual, but already felt as if Lio was finding her out.

“Okay,” Lio smiled. “You lead the way.”

“Awesome! I’m gonna go get dressed,” she dashed out of the kitchen to the bedroom, giddy with joy. She slipped on a cropped Promepolis t-shirt and some joggers. She knew Lio liked her abs, so why hide them? Galo looked herself up and down in the mirror, stopping to flex. Yes, she was absolutely marriage material.

Lio entered the room. 

“Hey,” Galo said, acting casual.

“You’re really sexy, you know that?” 

God, Galo loved her.

—

An hour or so later, Lio was ready to leave, Galo lazing on the bed and watching in awe as her femme did her routine. Every aspect of Lio was impeccable and intentional, and Galo knew it was all for  _ her _ , the thought driving her wild. 

The two strolled down the busy streets of Promepolis hand in hand, Lio glaring at any girl who tried to talk to Galo, the famous firefighter who saved the city. 

“Yeah, you’re famous, but,” Lio pouted. “You’re  _ my _ girlfriend.”

Galo never tired of hearing Lio say that. Until the day they could refer to one another as wives, it was a phrase that made heat pool in Galo’s belly, made her want to pounce on Lio right away.

Galo’s stomach grumbled, audible even in the bustling city streets. 

“Hungry?” Lio laughed fondly. Galo had enough appetite for the both of them.

“Yeah,” Galo rubbed the back of her head in mild embarrassment. “Do you mind? I can wait if you had somewhere you wanted to go.”

“Nah,” Lio grabbed Galo’s hand and made a beeline for a diner across the street. “How are you supposed to be a  _ hero _ if you’re hungry?”

Lio knew her so well, better than anyone in such a short time. “Yeah, it takes a lot of energy to fight off all my adoring fans,” Galo snickered.

Lio’s gaze burned through her. 

“Not funny?” 

Lio pouted at her. “If I ever catch you with another girl, I’ll get the Promare back. I’ll find a way,” Lio held her hand out, as if fire could still conjure above it. 

She meant business. “Lio,” Galo stopped, tugging Lio back and dipping her. “You’re the only one for me! I swear it on my burning firefighter s—“

Lio pressed a finger to Galo’s mouth. “Prove it.”

“Right,” Galo leaned down to kiss her, earning a cheer from bystanders , as well as a few depressed sighs. After what seemed like ages, Lio was the one to pull away. 

“Don’t you have to breathe?” Lio wiped the wetness from her mouth. However, she was unable to hide her joyful smile.

“No. All I need is you, Lio! I love you!”

Galo’s stomach growled once more, and the moment was somewhat spoiled. 

“Let’s go eat, big guy,” Lio freed herself from Galo’s embrace, graceful as always. 

—

It was a total hole in the wall, in the way they needed after a long week with the Burning rescue. Lio gazed at Galo fondly as she destroyed a burger, Lio stealing fries every once and a while. After everything she had been through, these simple days spent with Galo were a dream she hoped she never awoke from. 

Galo licked her lips after swallowing the last greasy bite, smiling at Lio. “You sure you don’t want anything?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” she said, placing a fry in her mouth.

Galo scooted closer to her in the booth. 

“Can I help you?” Lio said. Half a fry was hanging out of her mouth, and Galo nipped at it until their lips were connected. Lio’s lips were dusted with salt, and Galo gladly cleaned it up, tracing her tongue over them greedily.

Galo pulled away, and Lio was flushed red with arousal, her eyes half-lidded. She was looking down, attempting to ignore the feeling, but Galo wouldn’t have that. Galo nonchalantly slipped a hand under Lio’s skirt, looking to her before going further.

“Yes,” Lio murmured. “I’m so wet, Galo.”

“Good,” Galo responded, keeping her voice low. A challenge, but she loved those. 

She inched her hand up Lio’s thighs until she reached her panties. Using one finger, she pushed the cotton aside, the brush of it against her clit making Lio gasp.

“Lio, baby,” Galo whispered in her ear. “We gotta be quiet.”

“Says you,” she said through gritted teeth. Her thighs squeezed Galo’s hand, and she rubbed them together, aching for touch.

“You’re such a brat, Lio,” Galo said. “I love it.”

Galo pushed past her folds to her slit, slick and ready to be penetrated. Galo inserted her finger quickly, not wanting Lio to be tortured any longer.

“ _ Ah _ !”

Galo kissed her to mask the moan, inching her finger deeper, curling it. 

“Mm,” Lio moaned aginst Galo’s mouth, Galo swallowing it up eagerly. “ _ Mm _ , Galo!”

Galo pushed a second finger inside, Lio clenching from the intrusion she wasn’t anticipating. Galo loved how easily she could make Lio fall apart with her touch, her calloused fingers nudging Lio’s deepest parts and making her wetter and wetter.

“Doing so good, baby,” Galo murmured. 

“More,” Lio spat out, using all of her willpower not to moan wantonly in the middle of the diner.

Galo grinned, happy to indulge her femme. She squeezed in the tip of a third finger, Lio choking on an ill-contained moan. 

“How’s this?”

“Burns,” Lio panted. “It’s good, so good.”

Lio adored the rhythm of Galo’s fingers inside her, dragging her closer to completion with each thrust inside her soaking cunt. Lio involuntarily grinded aginst them, spreading her legs wider to give Galo all the access she needed. She inched her own hand down to her neglected clit, aching and swollen. Galo swatted it away instantly.

“Just tell me what you need,” Galo said. “And I’ll do it. Don’t lift a finger, kitten.”

Galo licked up her sensitive earlobe, and Lio shivered violently. It was all too much for her small body, heat pooled in her stomach like fire. She allowed herself to be fucked on Galo’s strong, calloused fingers, unable to swallow her yelp when Galo thumbed her clit. She shot a look at Galo, who was completely lost in pleasing her femme. She appeared completely focused, a look Lio only saw when they were on a firefighting job. As silly as it was, the thought brought her even closer to completion, because Galo loved nothing more than firefighting.

Galo was relentless against her clit, the rough skin only increasing the pleasure. Her cunt ached from all the stimulation, Lio wishing she had the Promare in her to give her some semblance of strength back. Thankfully, Galo was always more than happy to carry her, but that was beyond the point. 

“Galo,” she whispered, tearing up slightly, shamelessly gyrating her hips in time with Galo’s fingers. 

“Love you, Lio, love you so much,” Galo pressed a messy kiss to Lio’s cheek, swallowing up her tears. 

“Kiss me,” Lio said, and she came, Galo’s lips on hers muffling the choked sob. Galo’s fingers curled inside her as she came all over Galo’s palm, completely wrecking her with overstimulation. 

Galo parted their lips, connected by a messy trail of saliva. “Are you okay?”

Lio didn’t respond, but her thighs trapped Galos fingers inside her. She really hated the emptiness she felt after the Promare left, loved being filled by Galo in any possible way.

Galo pulled her hand away, breaking Lio’s heart a little bit. As the waitress walked past their booth, Galo licked all of Lio’s cum off of her fingers one by one, gazing into Lio’s eyes. Lio felt herself growing wet again, in spite of herself.

“Galo,” Lio said. “I am so in love with you.”

“Good,” Galo pulled Lio into her lap. “Cus I want to marry you.”

“What?”

Galo supposed it was a good a time as any, so she pulled the small box out of her pocket. Lip gasped, and Galo clutched her tight so she wouldn’t topple into the dirty diner floor.

Galo wore the most serious expression Lio had ever seen upon her handsome face. “Lio, I love you. You set my firefighter soul ablaze more than anyone or anything. I would die for you! Nothing would make me happier than taking care of you for the rest of our lives. So please,” she popped open the box, greeting Lio with a gaudy, obviously expensive ring. “Marry me, and make me the happiest woman in the world!”

Lio was rendered speechless, staring at the ring. It was so Galo, bejeweled with stones in the shape of a small flame. And nothing would make her happier than showing that ring off to everyone she came across.

“So,” Galo said. “What do you say?”

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Galo,” Lio dug her face into Galos neck, tears wetting the warm skin. “Why did it take you so long to ask?”

“Needed to wait for the right moment,” Galo kissed the crown of her head, taking in her scent.

“In the middle of a diner after fingerblasting me was the right moment?”

“I listened to my firefighter soul, and she said ‘now is the time’,” Galo nodded.

“Well, my Burnish soul said you should’ve proposed to me ages ago,” Lio said, smiling, and Galo never wanted to let her go. 

“When?”

“Pretty much the day you invited me to live with you,” Lio said, blushing.

“Dammit! I’ve had this ring since that exact day!”

Lio’s eyes dilated. “Really?”

Galo knocked the side of her head in frustration. “Yes! Lio, I’ve been head over heels since the moment we met! I’ve been in agony!”

Lio kissed her cheek possessively, “I love you, my big dummy.”

Galo wanted to go scream from the rooftops how in love she was, but the bill was plopped onto the plastic tabletop.

“Galo, you’re gonna have to carry me home.”

Galo tossed some crumpled bills onto the table and swept Lio into her arms, yelling a “thank you” to the staff before dashing out the door.

Lio’s thighs were sticky with cum, getting all over Galo’s shirt and she adored it. Nothing could ever get her down again, she was engaged to the love of her life, the most stunningly beautiful, brave, smart-

“How much did that ring cost?”

Galo thought about it. “A lot.”

“We probably could have used that money on a down payment,” Lio said. “Like, on a house?”

“Why would we do that? We already have a house.”

Lio wanted to say that a rented studio apartment was not a house, but was too stupidly in love to care, gazing at how the sunlight caught on her gorgeous ring.

She couldn’t wait to marry the world’s number one idiot butch firefighter.


End file.
